


Fear

by HentaiHanyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Brutasha - Freeform, Choking, Clint is mentioned but doesn't matter, D/s tones sorta, F/M, I really love this pairing, Implied size kink, Jade Widow, Roughness, Sorry Not Sorry, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiHanyou/pseuds/HentaiHanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear: It brought her to him. It will tear her apart. </p>
<p>Darksmutfic - involving forceful kinks, tones of a D/s situation, Natasha straight up wanting Hulk-wang and asphyxiation. If you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. </p>
<p>Wrote this a few years back, kept meaning to port it over from ff.net (if you've seen it before, that's why!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting to A03 and I really should have ported this here before, but I got lazy about it ahaha.
> 
> I have loved this pairing for awhile, so I hope this gains some traction here! If you don't like this ship or this kind of thing, kindly fuck-right-off to wherever else you need to be. Flames will be deleted immediately. I have no patience for that kind of nonsense. 
> 
> I'm not the greatest writer, I know - and this is soundly un-beta-ed - so take that however you will. Slightly edited from the original version. Also, it's kinda short. BUT. I think I did a decent job, so. Yeah. Enjoy! :D

 

 

 *~~~~~~~~~~*

 

 

 

" **Are you afraid of me?** "

 

There is a beat of quiet. To tell the truth or add to the many lies?

 

_"...Yes."_

 

Truth, of course. The team had disbanded. Everyone had separated and gone home. Everyone, except the two of them.

 

He had approached her at the beginning of the end, with apologies and flowers; explanations that she didn't really deserve. Not when she had provoked him initially. No. She hadn't provoked him.  _It._ She had gone with him to appease her sense of guilt and left without a second thought. Love was for children, remember? But then, the first night of calm came.

 

" _Always Bruce. You know that."_

 

The fingers that were playing along her spine inched downwards and turned to cup her side. Slowly, they traveled until they met her right hip. Then they closed with a bruising force – she gasped, unable to control the shiver that wracked along her curvy frame.

 

She hadn't been able to get the image out of her head. The green monster, storming after her, leaving wreckage and possible corpses in its wake. Never in her life had Natasha been so afraid. Never had she felt an emotion so potent that it affected the way she did her job. And never was she as surprised as she was now, at the secondary feeling that came with it.

 

She had been the one to approach him afterward. No apologies, no ulterior motives. Just a need – a burning want that devoured her as easily as  _it_ had devoured him. She made her intentions perfectly clear – it certainly didn't take him very long to turn over to her side. But her reasoning behind it, well...

 

_"I've never been as afraid as I am when I'm with **you**."_

 

The other hand came up to mirror the one on her right, digging into her flesh as he leaned himself over her back, biting at the nape of her neck. He chuckled, and the warm sound was physical against her flesh as goosebumps broke out over her.

 

" **Good**."

 

During sex, his voice became  _it's_ and Natasha writhed as an automatic reaction. She ground herself back against his crotch, willing him to get on and just give her what she craved. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy – she wasn't the one in control. Neither was he.

 

" _Bruce..._ "

 

She groaned out his name and drove herself backwards again, as if the motions of her body could reason with him. Even though she was nude and he was not; even though she could feel the fire of his erection through his pants – she knew that nothing would happen until  _it_ wanted her and not a minute before.

 

Natasha was a proud woman, completely in charge of herself. But too many disappointing nights with her own hand and too many shameful moments picturing Clint as someone –  _something –_ else had led her to become very desperate.

 

" _Please..._ "

 

She put the best whine in her voice that she could manage. A wounded sound, one that could evoke many different reactions. She got the one she desired as she heard a low grunt; felt without looking that he was practically tearing off his clothes to get to her. Before there was this, there were sleepless nights. Before she approached him, there were days where working felt nearly impossible - when the WANT was so strong, she would unconsciously clamp her legs together in a quiet kind of desperation. When running from an enemy brought back memories and her heart rate increased for an entirely different reason.  When she felt his cock enter her, Natasha let loose a sigh that was filled completely with satisfaction. This was all she had wanted. This feeling was what she realized she had been needing.

 

She thrust herself back against him, attempting to angle him deeper. Her nails tore at the bed sheets as she felt his sink into her hips. She knew they weren't even long – the doctor kept himself very prim and proper – but his will was breaking and  _it_ was beginning to leak through to the surface. She knew he wouldn't change himself into that form for her. She'd discussed it with him at length when they first started their little meetings. Too risky, too uncontrollable, he cried. Not to mention the sheer size difference. Some girls wanted it big but  **really now** , how would that even be possible? But Natasha had learned through each delicious fuck exactly how to bring the animal out in him, little by little.

 

His pace started slow and she fought not to beg him to rush. Truth was, she enjoyed it slow. It felt as though he were teasing her the whole way. The doctor's cock was of average length but decently thick and she was so tight with need that every single centimeter of his flesh was felt and appreciated a hundred times over. She arched her back as he slid his way home, gasping when he pulled out almost all the way before plunging himself back in. He bumped against her cervix and the _wonderful_ burn of pain made her knees buckle. A broken cry came from her then, all pretense of being silent long gone. Natasha began to pant as if she had been running a marathon - or as if she were being chased. Hunted. The thought alone brought about a heady rush of emotions and she whimpered as her pleasure intensified.

 

**"Sick little _bitch_."**

 

A low laugh and then another deep thrust came after the insult. Never would such words come from the mouth of the kind doctor. Especially not with a growl  _\- it's growl -_  that caused her breath to catch in her throat. Natasha turned her head to sneak a glimpse of him and she felt herself freeze. His face... It was twisted into a snarl and so much like  _its_ that she choked out a high pitch groan as she felt every nerve in her body tense. He caught her eyes and gave her a wicked look before putting his hand on the back of her neck and squeezing. She got the message and turned her head back around so that she didn't face him. Didn't get to see the look of the creature cross the face of the good doctor. But just that one little look had brought her so close and as she muttered Russian obscenities under her breath, she knew that she had to get his attention. She waited until he had removed his hand from her neck before she turned her head to stare at him again, her eyes filled with fire.

 

_"Fuck me."_

 

He stared down at her, clearly annoyed that she'd spoken in such a manner to him. They had rules in place and she was definitely breaking a big one. She smirked at him and blew him a kiss, daring to be arrogant even while Bruce brutally fucked her from behind. His speed faltered for a second but he still stared at her and she took that opportunity to repeat herself, this time with a bit more of a purr in her voice.

 

_"I said FUCK. ME. You disgusting **monster**."_

 

Natasha was flipped onto her back before she even knew what was happening, the speed in which he moved borne of something entirely inhuman. He was back inside her before she could make a sound and the force of his entering thrust made her sit up and grab her thighs, her nails leaving bloody trails along her skin. She wasn't up for very long however, as he put both his hands around her neck and pushed her head back into the bed. He squeezed once.

 

**"Are you _trying_  to make me angry? You  _won't_  like me when I'm angry..."**

 

He growled out each word, his pace increasing, his thrusts becoming far more powerful. The look on his face was enough to almost bring her. It was as if there was an ocean of anger and it was somehow slowly simmering because of her. She could see the warning in his eyes. Don't push it. Be cautious. You should tread very carefully here.

 

_"Actually... I think I **would**."_

 

Natasha had a only a moment to regret her words. She managed to gasp out that one last thing before the ocean of rage boiled over and his hands closed around her neck. The air circulation was suddenly cut off from her body and it made her dizzy - made things low in her body start to churn. She could no longer see his face, but it didn't matter. He was angry - she'd gotten what she wanted. She could feel her orgasm closing in on her as Bruce slammed into her as hard as his hips would let him, her legs forming a vice around his back - much like the one he'd made around her throat.  Her body was running out of oxygen and she started to flail, feeling her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head as the feelings rushed her. Automatically her hands came up to his wrists to scrabble at them, but he never even flinched. As she neared the precipice, she had a single moment of mental clarity and her sight focused as she finally saw his face. Was his skin a light green or was that her dying brain playing tricks on her? Was she just tightening around him or had he suddenly increased in size? She saw the teeth – his snarl – as his mouth opened in a wordless scream and it was enough. Natasha came, her body convulsing, every part of her locking up as she saw fireworks in her vision.

 

And then, she saw nothing at all. Everything went black.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated with sexy love to my Twineh, hotrockcandy. Because this is one thing we actually ship together and I know she's just as hype about this pairing as I am. Love <3


End file.
